


Gullible

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Series: Full Moon Plots [1]
Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Just a little drabble that might be part of a full au, a present for lovinglapislazuli on tumblr!





	Gullible

The great thing about calixian royals was that they were so, so gullible. He's waiting by a tree, an ick-a-moor he thinks the locals may have called it? He'd swapped in his rags for some alien clothing, and as the older girl approaches he can see that she had as well. They face off, her now-red hair tousled and breath hard. He'd heard a certain voltan's voice echoing, so he assumes that she'd had trouble losing the other girl.

"I'm here." She says gruffly, but softly. He wonders when the little blonde or the xerin will see Carissa's earcuff for what it really is.

"I can see that."

She narrows her eyes dangerously. "I'm here on this planet to look for clues about my sister. I don't have time for this."

"I know, I know, Adelheim." The given name slips off his lips easily, but she doesn't react. "But there's something else you should keep an eye out for."

"Get on with it, thief."

"Under Carin's guidance I learned of an old calixian tale... of a Melzor."

Carissa's eyes flash. She'd known of his tutelage- it was what brought her here in the first place- but he hadn't talked about her sister much.

Cassandra, eldest, dead. Carin, the pirate queen. Carissa and Cerise, the resistance fighter and the missing. Castalia, the last calixian hope.

Tragic, the lot of them.

"Which?" She manages to choke out around the emotions.

"Mercurius."

"The baby-faced king? What of him?"

"His diadem. Carin wants it. She heard about the location of little princess Iris, and she thinks that it might be here. And if she can get her hands on it, then she can find Cerise. And maybe even revive Cassandra..."

"Liar!" Carissa snaps, tears beading up without her consent. "Why would Carin dabble in such things? She's practical, thief."

"You know my name, Adelheim."

She breathes sharply, pressing the heels of her hands to her eyes. "What does the blasted thing look like?"

"A silver circlet of calixian knots with a violet gem in the center."

"I've always hated those knots. Too difficult to draw, too delicate."

"But Carissa," He sighs, voice almost musical. She trusts snakes more than she trusts him. "Why would Calix use the knots if they weren't strong? If they couldn't bear the weight? If they were delicate?"

Carissa turns her eyes back on him. "When did you become an expert on my home country?"

"Not an expert, just a... conneisseur, if you will. Besides, you pick up plenty when working with Carin. She talks plenty, and that ship was more of a family than I've ever had. Her, Aunt Tinnie, Little Jank?"

Carissa rolls her eyes.

"Car-iss-aaaaa?" Comes a different voltan voice through the park, and Lev grins.

"I think it's time you went, Princess. Keep me posted on your progress."

"Whatever, thief. Tell my sister that I've got it under control."

He knows he won't.

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> if you have anything you're curious about for the au, ask below! Noted changes:  
> -lyna and carissa are older than everyone else, probably same age as or a little older than the twins  
> -lev is on earth and part of the story


End file.
